happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Jerkface
dcdgp;scfkbldsnbiopfdbndoi jhjkdghjdh jdgh jdhg j dgh j 19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) dh19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)~ gj I NEED TO TAKE A CRAP LOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLLOLOL dg j g j d jdhgj dg jhd rate Happy Wheels levels, save replays and also to post in the forums. Adura and M averfax are pooppopopopopo9popp o ntable staff working for/on TotalJerkFace. Divine Intervention See: Divine Intervention Divine Intervention is Jim's first flash game, and has been on the site since its launch. The game is an action-shoot 'em up, where the player controls a gun-wielding priest trying to save his town, which has become overrun by demons. The player uses WASD to move, with the cursor aiming, and a left-mouse-click shooting. The game is known for its difficulty and violence. Divine Intervention received success when first posted on Newgrounds in November of 2003, gaining 2 awards and over 6.65 million views ''Happy Wheels ''See: Happy Wheels '' Happy Wheels has been available since May of 2010, and has been a huge success, becoming Jim Bonacci's main source of income after he quit his original job as a flash advertisement designer. Forums ''See: Forums The Total Jerkface forums can be accessed either through the forums tab, or by clicking any of the "Latest Forum Posts" links. There are six sub forums available: Suggestions, Happy Wheels, General, Flash, Divine Intervention, and Bugs. Happy Wheels is the most popular sub forums, with General in second place. The forums are moderated by PhysX. Interactive Head firefaceHP.png|In a car accident, poor Jim. gothfaceHP.png|Jim in Metalocalypse. fleshfaceHP.png|Faceless. wizardHP.png|Dumbledore! BurritoHP.png|Eating a burrito. cupcakeHP.png|Eating a cupcake. In Jim's past website, before the talking head, there was Matt (an interactive pink rabbit). Now, In the top-right corner of the screen, next to the login is an interactive head of Jim Bonacci. There are two arrows on the flash app, which select which suits he wears and his character. You can make your own phrases, http://text-to-speech.imtranslator.net/ Go there, put the speed to -3, choose English (male), write a phrase (ex: I could kill you in an instant) and press "Say It!" He can be four characters: *Wizard *Faceless Man *Metalhead (with what looks to be corpsepaint) *Man In Full-body cast You can also feed the head a cupcake and a burrito.thumb|302px|right|Making Jim Barf He unrealistically eats the cupcake in three bites (2.50 seconds) and burrito in five (3.75 secs). There are phrases he says after he eats: *For cupcake: Oh boy that was delicious. *For burrito: Este burrito es muy bueno, pero necesita salsa verde, which translated is: This burrito is very good, but it needs green salsa. If you feed the head three times (without refreshing or switching pages) it will barf small gray textures. He can say nine other phrases: *Hello there,DID U TAKE A POOP *Welcome to my brand new website. *I could kill you in an instant! *You are my new best friend. *Please ask me a question. OK? *Please give me all of your money. *Get ready for the time of your life. *Oh my Gosh. *I have so much to tell you. *''After eating a cake:'' Oh boy that was delicious *''After eating a burrito: Este burrito es muy bueno, pero necesita salsa verde. During Christmas 2010, Jim replaced every suit temporarily with a Santa suit, which created an unintended bug when pressing the next arrow his real face was shown without a suit covering it. About The "About" section features general information about Jim Bonacci and Total Jerkface. Included in it is the site's F.A.Q., which includes 23 questions, most of which are jokes. You may also use the "ASK ME A QUESTION" application to send a question to Jim. Since February of 2011, all questions are unanswered. This is most likely due to the site's massive, and still growing, userbase which sends in ''many more questions than in previous years. Category:General Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Total Jerkface Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:General Category:Game Development Category:Divine Intervention Category:Community